Walking In Beauty
by Team McAdams
Summary: Aragorn and Arwen have been married for several months, but when pressures of being Royalty become harder, will their marriage last? (Future Chap. Will Be R! Title Formerly 'Eternal')
1. she walks in beauty, like the night

A/N; This is just the introduction to the story.. If I get interest in it, I'll do it.. This really kind of a test. :x Mwha!  
  
Disclaimer; Yadayada.  
  
The first few months in Gondor had been wedded bliss for the Royal Couple. They spent long days together, when the King's attention was not needed, and many of the advisors would blush at their public displays of affection. But slowly, things changed. Aragorn was needed for far more than just meetings. The city was in near ruins from the war. The structure was in dire need of rebuilding, and the economy was suffering miserably. As time passed, he found that the former Steward had done a horrible job, though he would never admit that out of respect. He had to spend long hours observing the rebuilding of the walls, towers, and homes. And so he lost his ability to spend as much time as he could with his wife, as he devoted his time to being the King he never wanted to be.  
  
And equally was Arwen busy. She found that there was more to being just a pretty figure that would be beside the King at times, she was required to help in the redecoration of the palace as well as entertainment. The pressures of being not only Elven but far more beautiful than most of the women of Gondor meant that she had to be as nice as possible, despite her true feelings on anything. It was obvious that few in Gondor trusted her, unless they knew her well. She was a foreigner on the throne with their king, and many of the aristocracy thought the King should leave his pretty wife and marry a mortal woman. It was wearing her thin to put on a daily mask and attend gatherings and small parties, to pretend that she was just so happy to be there and that she didn't want to run every time someone spoke to her. She heard what they said about her, many had taken to calling her the King's Whore rather than the Queen. But she could never speak to Aragorn about this. She and Aragorn rarely had a moment together, and when they did she did not have the energy to express such negative thoughts that would only upset him. Those blissful first months seemed to have been years in the past.  
  
Well? I have great plans for this story, but only if people show interest! I don't want to waste my time on a story that no one is going to read. So review if you want to see more! 


	2. Of cloudless climes and starry skies

A/N; For a brief period, this story was called "Eternal,"but after a change of heart and some inspiration, I've decided to call it "Walking in Beauty."If you haven't read "She Walks In Beauty" by George Gordon, Lord Byron, I suggest you.. Well.. Read below. Ha. But anyway, so I decided to continue it. :x Things you need to keep in mind.. Arwen is having to deal with mortal emotions, and living in a completely new environment, and being a Queen. She's bound to be a bit.. Well.. Lets just say PMS-ie. Kay? We don't have cool-calm-collected-elvish Arwen here. Other than that, enjoy! Thanks to.. Everyone who reviewed the introduction! You guys just rock my socks off. ;)  
  
b-witched83uk, Your stories make me cry.. And laugh.. And sometimes both. Keep doing what you do! I fear your wrath.  
  
Viviana - No fears, I am the biggest A/A shipper around.  
  
Gionareth - I'm glad you like it! I thought that too.. Apparently no one's first marriage years are a breeze.. I wouldn't know, I'm not married. :x  
  
Taylor - Glad you like it that much!  
  
Em (diabolique67@aol.com) - It's good to hear that something of mine is intriguing! I like that! I am an angstie girl. Rar.  
  
She walks in beauty, like the night  
  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes:  
  
Thus mellow'd to that tender light  
  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies.  
  
One shade the more, one ray the less,  
  
Had half impair'd the nameless grace  
  
Which waves in every raven tress,  
  
Or softly lightens o'er her face;  
  
Where thoughts serenely sweet express  
  
How pure, how dear their dwelling-place.  
  
And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,  
  
So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,  
  
The smiles that win, the tints that glow,  
  
But tell of days in goodness spent,  
  
A mind at peace with all below,  
  
A heart whose love is innocent!  
  
The snow fell in heavy sheets, and the weather was altogether the perfect picture of winter in Gondor. A cold wind would rush through the city, chilling everyone to their very bones. And it was in such weather that the Queen of Gondor could be found, the white snow mixing and melting in to her unprotected ebony locks. She stood high upon the balcony of her and the King's private quarters, her fingers gripping the cold railing. The White City glittered with the snow that had not stopped falling for three days, and it was a cold and beautiful sight. Arwen deeply enjoyed it, but the view did little to satisfy her quiet desire for her home. She leaned slightly over the railing, enough so that she could see her distant husband surveying the outer wall. He and some of his advisors were making notes on which sections still needed repair and which were finished. She frowned as she gazed upon him, his distance making it near impossible to make out anything about the fine features of his face.  
  
After the war, Minas Tirith was badly damaged. They had built from the inside out, so that they were finishing the last repairs to the outer wall and outer parts of the city. Aragorn had been deeply entrenched in this task, and Arwen could understand his desire to turn the city back in to the center of beauty and culture. She also knew that he wanted to restore respect to his lineage that had fallen from the throne, for there were still doubters amongst his people. And no doubt the fact that he was married to an Elf would not help him either.  
  
She leaned down and picked up a handful of snow, marveling at the acute sense of cold that she felt. Her fingers were turning red, and she let the watery slush slide from her hand back to the ground. Her fathers words were haunting her, and she could still see his eyes so clearly in her mind...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
They had been traveling to Minas Tirith for several weeks now, and they new they would be near soon. Her brothers and father had stayed near her, and as they stopped to rest for the night, Elrond had pulled her away from the camp.  
  
"Arwen.." He grasped her hands gently, the moonlight giving him that ethereal glow. "I must tell you something.. For these may be the last days that I spend with you."  
  
"Ada.." Her eyes swelled in tears, the bittersweetness nearly making the words impossible.  
  
"I love you, my daughter. Despite how I have been cold to you concerning your love for Aragorn, I love you. It warms me to see that, even if you will die, you will be happy. I would rather see you happy for a time than miserable for ages. And it took me a long time to see the depth of your love. For I cannot stand in the way of such a bond.. For I too know how it feels. I love your mother as much as you love Aragorn, and he to you. I shall never forget when she left these shores.." He choked up for a moment and looked away, his hands brushing away the tears that he had tried to fight. "After all.. Your mother would be sorely upset with me had I kept you from your truest love." He gave her a weak smile, and she felt the ache of losing her family when she was altogether gaining a new one.  
  
"Please remember this, Arwen. Marriage is not as easy as you would like to think. Your mother and I had many rough times.. But the good times outweighted the bad by thousands. Do not give up because it is not as easy as you thought." He had gently grasped her face and kissed her forehead, and it was the only outward sign of emotion he would show her again.  
  
*******  
Her father's words made sense to her now, and though she could not ignore them she could not forget them. He was right. But she was so hurt, and she was unsure of how to fix things..  
  
Lately they had rarely spoken more than "Good night" to each other. She, stubborn and hurt because of his sudden absence due to his duties, and he who was too tired to engage a conversation, let alone an argument.  
  
"Milady, Do you want a shawl? You shall catch a horrible cold if you stay out here much longer." Arwen glanced over her shoulder to see her personal maiden, Aladriel, standing there with a heavy shawl in her hands.  
  
"Thank you, Aladriel, but I was just about to head inside." She gave a final fleeting glance to her husband before she followed Aladriel inside, into the warmth.  
  
Minutes later, she was gladly sinking into a hot bath, scented with vanilla and cinnamon. Her hair had been braided and pinned up in a bun, and as she soaked her thoughts began to gather frantically. Tears gathered at her eyes as she thought of the past months, the scathing looks from Aragorn's advisers, who saw her as a threat to the throne, and the horrible whispers from the other Gondorian women. She had no friends, aside from Aladriel, and she was terribly lonely. And Aragorn's abandonment, whether it was accidental or purposeful, hurt the most. The long years of separation before the war had caused her to ache with loneliness, but having him so close but so far from her made her hurt even more. She sank down even further into the tub, crystal tears slipping down her cheeks as she coughed back a sob. She gasped for breath, desperate to keep the grief from overcoming her. Memories of happier times, times that were not that long ago, flooded her as she ran her hands over her face. Her arms gently wrapped around herself, her head bowed in pain. She missed the way his arms would feel around her, as if they were walls that kept out the pain of the world. Was she losing him to another? Or was she no longer tempting to him since he finally had her completely? For the first time in near three thousand years, Arwen felt the strings of mortal uncertainty and jealousy.  
  
She could still taste his kisses, and she felt certain that his love for her would never perish. Biting on her lip, she gripped on to the edge of a towel as she stood, a new resolve sweeping through her. She would not let things stay this way, she would not let her marriage fall apart all because of duties. She would not let the people of Gondor think ill of her. She would prove herself. Brushing away her tears, she toweled off and went to dress. It would begin then.  
  
The latest group of councils from another city had exited, leaving Aragorn alone with Faramir. He sighed and slumped down into his throne, his fingers gently removing his crown and setting it in the empty seat next to him.  
  
"Tired?" Faramir regarded him as he stood.  
  
"Quite." Aragorn murmured in return, his fingers massaging his temples as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Well, I think that was the last group before--" The doors were thrust open, and a tall figure strode through. Faramir drew his sword quickly but Aragorn nearly fell as he realized who it was.  
  
"Gandalf. You still know how to make an entrance.. And Legolas, Gimli!" He stood from the throne and descended, gladly grasping each of them in welcome. "You are most welcome, old friends. What brings you to my realm?"  
  
Gandalf removed his hat and set his staff down, snow dripping from the old mans cloak and beard. "Well, Aragorn, King, we have come to pay you a visit. Things are rather quiet, peaceful, and all together boring. We thought perhaps we could be of some use in rebuilding the city, perhaps give you some rest?" The wise wizard's eyebrows rose as he studied the state of Aragorn, who was visibly exhausted.  
  
"You look worse than when we were on the quest!" Gimli exclaimed, laughing as he hit Aragorn on the back. Legolas was the only one who remained quiet. He was curiously studying the empty throne that sat beside Aragorn's, where his crown was now resting. The queen's throne.  
  
He turned to Aragorn with suspicious eyes, a frown upon the fair elven features. "Where is the queen? Why does your crown sit in her place?"  
  
Aragorn turned and looked at what Legolas spoke of. He had, inadvertently, sat his crown down where Arwen should be seated. He frowned as a wave of ache swelled over him. He knew he had neglected her, he missed her terribly, but when he was done with his work he was too tired. He also knew she was upset with him. She no longer waited up for him, nor would she cuddle up to him when he would climb in bed. He released a defeated sigh, having realized with pain the mistakes he was making.  
  
A silence fell over the room as Aragorn approached the throne and removed his crown gently. Placing it back on his head, he turned to his friends and gave them a smile. He glanced back to Faramir.  
  
"Faramir, was that the last of the meetings?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
"Good. I shall retire early this evening, please see to it that dinner is served to Queen Arwen and myself in our chambers." He turned from his Steward and looked to the company. "I appreciate your coming. You have opened my eyes to many things.. If you'll excuse me. Oh, and make yourselves quite at home." He gave them a small grin and exited the throne room.  
  
Arwen would be terribly upset with him, he knew. But he had had a special surprise built for her, and though the private garden would not be ready till spring had bloomed, he knew it would bring her a certain amount of comfort. He knew that she missed Imladris, her home, and so he had specially ordered several of the plants for this massive garden he was planning. She would love it. He smiled at the thought. Though it had been months, it still delighted him to know that she was his wife. Eagerly he hurried down the hallway to their chambers, ready to ask for her forgiveness. He had been a fool! The sudden rush of responsibility, and the weight of the crown had blinded him. How could he have pushed her aside like that?  
  
As he pulled the doors open, he could smell the delightful scent of vanilla and cinnamon. He strolled in, the doors closing behind him. All was lit in candlelight and their food was already sitting on their table. A bottle of elven wine was sitting out, chilled with two glasses. "Arwen?" He walked past it all, frowning as he saw no sign of his bride. But then he stopped. He saw her now, she stood out on the balcony, her slender body wrapped in nothing but a thin elven gown and a thin shawl. He swallowed hard, her whole posture suggesting anger. He felt his mouth go dry at the sight of her, the mix of pure lust for her and yet utter concern for why she looked the way she did. He opened the door that lead to the balcony and crossed outside, the snow crunching under his boots.  
  
"Arwen? What is the matter?" She would not turn to face him, but instead turned directly away from him. "Please.. You should not be out here in such thin clothes!" He slid his coat off and attempted to place it upon her shoulders, but instead she shrugged it off so that it slipped to the ground. "Arwen! What is wrong?" He placed his hand on her freezing shoulder, and only then did she turn to face him. Tears were in her eyes and she sobbed hard as she thrust a piece of paper to his chest and ran back inside. 


	3. and all that’s best of dark and bright

A/N; Thanks SO much for all that lovely feed back! You guys rock my friggen socks. Enjoy this next part! Walking In Beauty; Chapter 2  
  
Arwen had never given a passing thought to any sort of competition for Aragorn's heart. It had been so easy for they both loved each other. Besides, every creature that knew Arwen would never dare to attempt anything with Aragorn. She had been confident in their love, and all of Rivendell had known. And while he was away she didn't have to witness the women that would throw themselves at him, that dark and handsome stranger in a corner, for she knew he would turn them away. But now, with the rush of mortal emotions, she felt jealousy hold sway. Blinded by her tears, she hurried down the hall, unsure of where she was even going until she ran right into someone.  
  
********Flashback*********  
  
Eowyn had been biding her time. While she and Faramir were to be wed, she found that there was still that certain attraction to Aragorn, something that she couldn't deny to even Faramir when he confronted her on it. It had hurt her to hear his bitter words.  
  
"Go to him," He had said, "and tell him of your mighty love!"  
  
"Faramir.. I protest--"  
  
"Go to him and look him in the eyes. Destroy your affection for him and return to me, with a true heart if you can."  
  
And she had known then that he was speaking truthfully to her. He had turned from her, and left her in her chambers alone. She had paced for hours, trying to devise when and how she would give this last ditch attempt at curing herself of him. Several times she had sat and begun a letter, but each time Faramir's words rang in her mind. "Look him in the eyes..." She mumbled.  
  
It was a mere few days later when she arrived at Aragorn's door to his office, a fierce guard standing in position. "Lady Eowyn.. You wish a word with the King?"  
  
"Yes. Please." She could feel her palms sweating and her hands were shaky. She had decided that she would confess to him that she must cure herself of him, and that she had written a love letter while they had been in camped at Helm's Deep. She would ask of him one thing; to burn the letter after reading it.  
  
The guard entered and spoke with the king briefly, and then she was ushered in. The great door was shut behind her and she felt as if the breath had been sucked out of her. There he was in all his splendor, his hair so fine and neat, the crown glistening off the light of the dying sun set. He stood by the full length windows, watching as that orange globe sank behind the ice capped mountains in the distance. He turned to face her, and a smile warmed his face. But she found suddenly that he did not make her heart leap to her throat anymore, there was something different in his eyes.  
  
"Eowyn, what brings you to my office at this hour?" He sat down behind his desk, gently shifting aside papers as he gestured to the chair directly across from him. She took the offered seat and cleared her throat delicately before looking at him, the ice cold hues studying the difference she had found.  
  
"Aragorn.. King.. Faramir and I have had an argument." She paused, watching the frown that took to his features. He opened his mouth to say something, but she continued before he could. "I have come here to settle it. I have hurt my future husband in a way that I may never be able to repair.. But I shall try. Aragorn, I must rid myself of these feelings for you." She found it easier to speak suddenly, but she glanced away out of shame. It was so weak of her to want a man that she could never have.  
  
"Eowyn, I care for you.. Truly, I do. But my heart shall always belong to Arwen." She nodded quietly and set the envelope upon his desk, the letter safely tucked inside.  
  
"Do me this one favor, Aragorn. Read this, and then burn it." She quickly retreated from his office, a dull ache setting it. She could never have the love of a man like him, and how foolish that she should look to even hope!  
  
She hurried back to her quarters and, as she opened the door, she found Faramir. He was sitting on her bed, hunched with his face in his hands. The breath escaped from her as she closed the door behind her and he looked to face her. The tears that had fallen upon his cheeks hurt more than the rejection she had just faced. And it was in his eyes that she saw the shining love she had been looking for. How silly that she had wanted a man like Aragorn when she had Faramir!  
  
"Faramir.." She whispered as she approached him and he stood. Her coldness broken, she embraced him and kissed him passionately, his tears spilling on to her cheeks. Her heart was healed, and she felt it beat solely for him. He held on to her as if she was the very life that would save him.  
  
And so Aragorn had been left with the letter, and as he read it he found it touching but he could never look at Eowyn as anymore than a friend. Shaking his head, he had turned to burn it when an advisor had burst in with important news. The letter had been abandoned on his desk, where it remained until it fell into the hands of Arwen.  
  
*************  
  
Aragorn sighed as he stared down at the curving handwriting that he had read once before. He cursed himself over for having left it where his bride would find it and misread it. Elrond had warned him of the rush of emotions Arwen would experience that would be new to her. He had never had to worry about any jealousy from Arwen for the idea was foreign to her. But now.. He sighed and returned to their quarters, only to find Arwen gone. It hurt him deeply to find a fault in her trust of him. With a frustrated cry, he crumpled it up and threw it to the fire, a task which should have been completed some time ago.  
  
The letters flickered up for some time before the paper fell to pieces.  
  
Dear Aragorn,  
  
From the moment I first laid eyes upon you, when you held me in your arms, I could hardly forget the feeling that you stirred. Long have I dreamed of you, of fighting beside you, my Lord. I have found it impossible to move past you. And when you had first told me of the elven wench that was leaving for the West, I had been foolish enough to think that perhaps the love that shone in your eyes was for me. That I could replace her. And perhaps I will. I know that a great battle is coming, and I may never see you again. But are there some feelings in your heart for me? I cannot go on. I do love you.  
  
Eowyn  
  
Arwen had nearly fallen backwards when a pair of soft, yet strong arms had wrapped around her and a fair voice of her own tongue spoke. "*Queen Arwen, why are you running with tears in your starlit eyes? I shall slay the beast that hath caused an ounce of displeasure in your heart!*"  
  
Legolas's words caused no relief in her heart, but she clung to him as she cried upon his shoulder. "My Lady.. *Come with me, we shall speak. This is no place for a heartfelt talk.*" He gently guided her out to the main balcony, where many guests had been entertained before. He eased her into a chair and kneeled beside her, his silky fingers brushing away her tears. "Do not cry, Arwen."  
  
She sniffled and tucked her hair behind her ears, her hands coming up to rest upon Legolas's wrists. He had always been a dear friend to her, he had taken care of her when she was just an elfling and had cried upon his shoulder when she scraped her knees. He had always been there for her.  
  
"*He no longer loves me, Legolas!*" The tears gathered again, but he hushed her cries and gently ran his fingers through her hair, soothing her some. They had always been this way, for he was like her older brother when the twins were away. And now they were not here, and he was. She felt like a child again.  
  
Her words had evoked a soft laugh from him as he gently rest his hands upon the side of her face. "M'lady, Estel shall never stop loving you. Even if you had stabbed him in the heart, he would whisper his love for you with his last dying breath."  
  
She hung her head slightly, sighing. "I found a letter.. From Lady Eowyn on his desk. It was a love letter." Legolas shook his head, and stood up. He walked over to the railing of the balcony to look out at the breathtaking scenery.  
  
"Arwen.. Aragorn fought every evil in all of Middle-Earth for you.. For your future with him. I do not think that he would give all that up for a fling with Lady Eowyn. Her beauty is pale in comparison to yours. Aragorn loves you more than I have ever seen a man love a woman, and I know that you love him equally. You are simply going through a rough time, and do not ever think his love for you shall die. It will outlast this world ten times over." She rose to stand next to him, his wisdom reaching deeply in her.  
  
"You are right.. I have been so foolish. Legolas.. Answer me truthfully though. You were there with them.. Was there every anything between them?" He turned to look at her and a smile came to his lips.  
  
"Eowyn felt strongly for him, but it was never returned. Aragorn thought and spoke only of you."  
  
And so Arwen had left Legolas with a light kiss on the cheek and a hug, and she returned to her chambers. Aragorn was there, he was laying in bed already. As she changed and slipped in, she prepared to cuddle up to him and admit her error and make it up to him, but he had given her a cold glance and turned his back to her, and his words left a chill down her spine that caused tears to spring to her eyes. "Good night."  
  
I know, it's been so sad, but I'll get to the fluffy part soon enough!  
  
** denotes elven tongue. 


	4. meet in her aspect and her eyes

> A/N; It took me awhile but I finally got the next chapter out! Hurrah. Enjoy, don't forget to review!  
  
And thanks to all of you who have reviewed, I adore you.  
  
**- Elegant Couture / Shealy  
**  
Disclaimer; "Oh, I'm sorry.. All I heard was 'blah blah blah, I'm a dirty tramp.'"  
  
"Pardon me, my Lady, but the King bid me to bring breakfast to you." Arwen turned over in her bed to see the young handmaiden blushing as she set the trey down upon a table. The girl exited just as quickly as she had come and Arwen was once more left alone. She rose slowly and pulled a soft green robe around herself just as another knock came. Her eyes were rimmed in red with a slight puffiness to them. She had found herself crying throughout most of the night, and her husband had ignored the tears heartlessly. She had even risen at one point and went out to the balcony to try and calm herself but to no avail.  
  
"Who is it?" She knew it had to have been someone of importance for the guards at the very front door to the royal compartments would never had allowed just anyone to see her.  
  
"Your knights in shining armor, my Queen!" She rolled her eyes with a small laugh as she opened the door to find Legolas and Gimli standing there. "We came to see how your breakfast is coming along." Legolas took her hand and placed a delicate kiss on her knuckles as he entered, the dwarf following close behind. Legolas gave her a studying glance, and the slight smile that had been there fell. "Arwen.." He frowned at her appearance.  
  
"Aye, that husband of yours---" Legolas had quickly clamped his hand over Gimli's mouth and shot him a nasty glare before turning back to Arwen, who was blessedly surveying her breakfast rather than paying attention to them. She turned to look at Gimli just as Legolas released his hand.  
  
"What did you say?" She frowned as she looked upon them both, sensing there was more to this story than meets the eye.  
  
"Why, look, Arwen! A letter." Legolas gestured to the small white piece of paper that was nestled upon the trey. She nearly groaned out loud. After her last run in with a letter of any kind, she wanted no more white pieces of paper laying around. She sighed as the memory of Eowyn's letter burned into her minds eye. Perhaps this was just another one of the White Lady's letters, except this time maybe someone had placed a return letter from Aragorn to Eowyn in his wife's view? Or perhaps it was to Arwen detailing the way that Eowyn would steal the King from his elven bride. She gently lifted it up and the words on the folded front erased those thoughts. 'To My Evenstar,' it read, and she hesitantly unfolded it. The handwritting was easily recognized, it was that scrawling slant that had always marked her letters from Aragorn when he had been away. She took in a deep breath before continuing to read.  
  
_Please enjoy this meal and know that I would rather be dining with you than listening to the million's of advisers that wish my attention. But know that they shall never have that full attention for part of mind, if not all of it, it is always wrapped up in thoughts of you. I shall be able to steal away some time for you at precisely sunset. If you so wish to, meet me in the palace gardens in the far corner, where there is an alcove that over looks the city.  
Love,  
Estel.  
_  
She turned to look at the two companions, the letter gently being fingered in her grasp. "This is truly from him, then?"  
  
"Of course it is, my lady!" Gimli responded quickly and smiled to her.  
  
"Are you going to meet him?" Legolas asked and then felt Gimli jab him in the back.  
  
"And how did you know what my letter said?"  
  
"Aye.. Well.. Estel let me read it, you know, proof it to make sure it was nice." He gave her an utterly innocent look, praying she would buy it. And she did.  
  
So she spent the day with her handmaidens, listening to their chatter while she dug through her dresses. She had to find something that would be pretty and suitable for the cold weather.. And then she paused. Why did it feel like they were having to woo each other all over again? The moment their eyes had truly met, they were in love. She released a sigh and let her head drop a small amount. She would have to help him find a way to balance everything, just as her father had done to balance his duties and his wife.  
  
"My Lady, what dress are you looking for?" Aladriel was standing there with a small smile and a sparkle in her eye. The girl nearly worshipped her mistress.  
  
"I am meeting the King at sunset in the palace gardens and I was simply trying to find something appropriate to wear.." Several of her handmaidens swooned and gasped at her words.  
  
"Oh how romantic!" Many of them said as they looked at their Lady with that same worshipping look. She gave them a patient smile and turned back to digging through the piles of dresses.  
  
"What about _this_ one, my Lady?" Aladriel asked quietly as she lifted up a smooth silver gown. Arwen paused as she looked at the beloved dress, her eyes gently misting as a flood of tender thoughts overwhelmed her. It was one of Aragorn's favorite dresses, and hers as well. It had belonged to her mother, made to match the beautiful shade of her hair. In the sun it gave off an ethereal glow, and in the moonlight it transformed her into a beauty that even rivaled the Valar.  
  
"Yes," she whispered as she approached and touched the fine material, "That one is perfect."  
  
Aragorn tried desperately to listen to the drone of one of the economic advisors but found it to be near impossible. He wanted to chuckle as he glanced to Gandalf, who looked just as bored as he. He now understood by what the wise old wizard had spoke of when Aragorn was crowned. He had said gently to him that his zest for repairing and ruling his kingdom should be administered in small doses or he would wear himself to the bone and be useless. How right he was.  
  
He let his head gently rest against his throne as a servant brought his lunch in to him. He glanced down to the mix of meats, fruits, and vegetables and spied a small white letter. He gave a frown as he gently picked it up and prayed to anything he could think of that it was not another letter from Eowyn. Faramir was sitting right next to him! He made sure his Steward was not looking at him as he opened it. The recognizable hand script of an Elf made him give a small unnoticeable sigh of relief. He quickly scanned the words before his court realized they had lost their king's interest.  
  
_'Meet me in the palace court yards, in the far corner alcove. At sunset, promptly.  
  
Love,  
Arwen.'  
_  
As a small smile came to the king's face, he missed the sly grin from Legolas and Gimli as they backed out of the throne room.


	5. thus mellow’d to that tender light

> A/N; I know, it's been too long since I updated! This story is quickly becoming my favorite to write, though I don't know why. I must admit that I have quickly taken a second love, Eowyn/Faramir! So, expect to see them in this story as well. This chapter is full of fluffy goodness, hurrah for that! Anyway, I've got big plans for this story and the plot has only just begun. Enjoy. And thanks **SO MUCH** to everyone who has reviewed. You guys rock my socks off. Any comments/questions/flames (don't be afraid to!) can be emailed to me at Elvisheleganceaol.com.
> 
> _Elegant Couture_  
  
Disclaimer; "I wasn't talking to you, Deeds, I was talking to that squirrel over there."  
  
The sun had only just began to set when a soft figure could be spotted in the gardens of the palace, moving between the frost bitten plants with the elven grace that had not left her limbs. The dwindling light gave a shimmer to everything that had been kissed with snow and ice, creating a haven of winter for the Queen and her soon-to-arrive Husband. As she moved, the silken fabric of her gown caught every flake of snow and gracefully wisped it with her, as if she was the queen of nature itself. But the beauty, though not unnoticed, was the furthest from her thoughts.  
  
She had been thinking back to his coronation. To the look in his eyes when first he beheld her.. She had been crying during his speech, crying during his song, and even as she saw him she felt the tears shimmer in her eyes. She had been petrified to move, for she thought her legs would collapse under her. She had been petrified to speak, for no words would come to her pillowed lips. Only vaguely had she heard her father whisper, "go to him." It was then that she moved as if by another's hand, the standard heavy in her grasp as she tried to walk gracefully forward. There were tears in his eyes. She had bowed her head to him, to try and hide her tears of joy and relief and give him the respect and honor that was due, but he pulled her chin back up. Even the calloused touch of his hand sent a hot shiver down her spine. Her shoulders lightly shivered with a sob but the feel of his lips so suddenly possessing hers in a crash caused her body to change, to hum with the very feel of him.  
  
She let a sigh roll from her lips, freezing in mid air, at the thought of the memories that were not so long before.  
  
She stood at the very edge of the garden, right by the secluded alcove that was lit by candles and a soft fire so as to battle away the cold of winter. It had been built ages ago by a Steward for his wife, and was outfitted with all the comforts one could ask for such a private location. She hesitated to move into the alcove, afraid to find either the emptiness or her husband. But instead she found, as she placed a delicate step into the entrance way, a deliciously prepared meal. A small smile reached her lips as she walked further in, touched by his sudden showing of affection again. It had been weeks, nay -- perhaps months now, since they had had a meal together. She missed him desperately, but her ancient elven stubbornness and her newly discovered mortal emotions had caused her to not seek him out. She reached out to touch the silken table cloth, sighing at the thought of Éowyn and the letter. All she desired were answers.  
  
But before she could further contemplate any thing else, she heard the soft crunch of Aragorn's boots upon the snow, and she turned expectantly.  
  
His breath was stolen away by the vision of his wife, with snow in her hair and the warm glow of the candle & fire light basking her figure. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold and he was reminded of an evening long ago when he had thought himself in a dream. He moved slowly into the alcove, the lovers gently gazing at each other while being mindful of the wounds they had inflicted at each others hands. She parted her lips to speak, but he had already begun.  
  
"I am quite glad that you asked me to meet you here.."  
  
Her normal crystal gaze was instantly clouded by confusion as her brows furrowed and she took a step back.  
  
"I asked you to come? I received your letter this morning with my breakfast, asking politely for my company tonight!"  
  
He stared at her for a moment, his mind racing. They both received letters, asking to meet at the same place and time and supposedly from each other's hand. _Could it be a trap? No. Of course not_, he thought hastily. And so, as they stood apart from each other, a thick silence filled the alcove.  
  
"Arwen.. I care not about the importance of who sent for whom, I am only pleased to find you here with me." He stepped closer to her, gently reaching out to brush his fingers over her hand in an attempt to ease the tension.  
  
And she looked to him, the hurt of his sudden abandonment over the months reflecting strongly back. He could do nothing but wish to hide in shame, or make it up to her.  
  
"Please," he murmured as he grasped her light hand and kissed each elegant digit, "I have much to apologize for." She gently raised her chin, not defiantly but more out of curiosity at his next words. At her silence, he took it as an invitation to continue.  
  
"Éowyn's letter.. It was written before the battle of Helm's Deep, and though I did believe that you had sailed to the Havens, I would never think of another. Éowyn looked to me as an escape from the misery of her life, but I think she shall find that in Faramir. I never once thought of the Shield maiden of Rohan, only of you. Always of you." At his last words, he could feel her soften. But her eyes held a flash that almost warned him of her ready wit.  
  
"And yet you would leave me here in this new land, with these new people, to completely abandon me to your new duties." She nearly regretted the words as she saw the pained look upon his fine features. Unable to face him any longer and her fear that he would now quickly leave forced her to turn from him, her shoulders lightly slumped. But he shocked her with his response, and instead of leaving as she feared, he stepped towards her and wrapped his arms about her waist. Her stiffened figure relaxed in his embrace, the feeling having been so absent in the months before that the very touch was enough to intoxicate her.  
  
"Forgive me, Indonya. Will you not look at me?" He whispered, his voice thick with emotion.  
  
"Why should I, Aragorn?" She was harsh as she turned her head down, tears gathering against her will. "You have not looked at me for many a month now."  
  
Aragorn winced. Hardly did she ever call him by his birth name. He sighed gently into her hair, the scent gently soothing him some.  
  
"I love you, my Evenstar. I realize I have been foolish, too immersed in anything but my work to pay attention to what is really important to me."  
  
She turned to face him, his arms remaining about her waist. "No.. rebuilding the city is important to you. I know that. It should be. I had just hoped that it would not mean that I would be left alone. I want to help you, Elessar! I want to help rebuild this city as much as you.. You just never asked me. Did you think that the position of Queen was merely ceremonial?"  
  
He leaned his forehead against hers, gently staring into her crystalline gaze. "You are right. It shall not happen again."  
  
"Estel," she softened as she leaned her head upon his shoulder, "swear to me that you shall never leave me again and I will be happy."  
  
He tipped her head back and suddenly as he gazed into her eyes he realized that though not completely mended, the pains they had suffered were beginning to repair. "You had such an oath before you could ever request it," he whispered before gently leaning down to capture her ever soft lips with his.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Éowyn had been searching for him. It had taken all of her courage and might to seek out her betrothed, but the haunting image of him in her chambers with tears was enough to drive her on. Finally, thankfully, a guard allowed her into the Steward's chambers, where she found him sternly standing upon his balcony. He turned not at her entrance, but instead whispered harshly, "Why have you come?"  
  
"Because," she steeled herself against his anger, "I love you."  
  
She saw him falter, saw his rigid stance lessen. He turned, and she found that his face was a mask of emotions. "How cruel of you.. to use my love for you as a shield."  
  
"Nay!" She was fast to rebut him, and she approached him carefully, "I use it not at all, I wield it proudly. My heart loves only you, Faramir! What must I do to prove this to you?"  
  
The silence that stretched on grated on her and she stepped closer to him, willing herself to break his anger and hurt. "I was foolish," she whispered as she let her hand gently rest upon his arm, the muscles tightening under her digits. "It was a silly infatuation that now, as I see him with his Queen, I realize I had no right in ever looking upon him. But I have seen the truth of the situation and I want no position as queen, or the heart of Aragorn Elessar Telcontar. All I ask for, all I hope for, is _your_ heart." She moved so that she stood before him, and she gently took his hands into hers. She was relieved to find that he did not resist her. "You _saved_ me, Faramir. Had it not been for you I surely would have done something foolish enough to end my life. Misery was all I knew before I met you.. and when I met you, I was so unfamiliar with happiness and joy that I did not realize I had found it in you. Not till now." She held her breath as she finished speaking the most tender words she believed she had ever said. She could only hope it was enough. She gazed earnestly into Faramir's eyes, her lips pursing together as she waited for his response.  
  
He relented his stern stance and wrapped her securely in his arms. His mouth hung open to speak poetic words to her to silence her emotional speech, but nothing came out except, "I love you."  
  
Reviews make me happy!!


	6. which heaven to gaudy day denies

> A/N; A new chapter, yay! Sorry for the wait, I hope it's worth it. Reviews feed my fluff bunnies.  
  
Disclaimer; Oh come on, I don't even own my car..
> 
> _Elegant Couture_  
  
It was raining.  
  
The death of winter had given way to the rebirth of spring, and the snows had faded to rain. Everywhere flowers bloomed and plants flourished with the reawakening of nature. The fields, where so much death and destruction was seen, were glowing with bursts of green grass, finally becoming the healthy land it was meant for.  
  
The melodic dance of rain against the window had quietly lulled Gondor's Queen into a peaceful afternoon nap. She had been sitting upon a chair, her fingers gently manipulating the knitting needles. The abandoned needlework, which was a small elven blanket, lay upon the edge of her lap.  
  
And it was as such that her husband found her, the queenly head gently tilted to rest against the side of the chair, her hands still holding the needles, her perfect face set in a peaceful look. He gingerly picked up her craft to set aside so he could move her to the bed, but stopped when he noticed what it was. A blanket for a baby.. his eyes widened slightly and he looked to her. He was careful not to damage the knitting as he set it upon the near table, his fingers caressing the fine material. Turning back, Estel slid his arms around his wife and lifted her into his embrace, cradling her against his broad chest. She murmured something and instinctively tucked herself against him, her head cradling between his neck and shoulders.  
  
He carried her to their bedroom and carefully lay her upon the large elven bed, trying not to wake her from her slumber.  
  
"Estel?" She whispered as her hands gently grasped his shirt and lightly pulled on him, her head tilting as she let her eyes open slightly.  
  
"Hmm?" He allowed her to move him down, so that he hovered just above her, his lips instinctively brushing against hers.  
  
"Stay?" Her voice was heavy with sleep, and she let her eyes close shut again as she yawned softly.  
  
He chuckled a bit at her, his lips pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose and then to each of her fair cheeks. "I cannot, meleth nin. I am afraid I must return to court."  
  
The pout upon her lips was nearly enough to undo his resolve. But he silenced her whimper with a passionate kiss before tearing himself gingerly from her arms and turning to the leave the room. He hesitated as he caught a glimpse of the baby blanket.  
  
"Arwen?" But she was already fast asleep.  
  
He strode quickly down the hall towards his throne room, where a host of advisors and representatives awaited him. He released a harsh sigh, wishing for nothing more than to be able to curl up with his wife and sleep. But before he could ponder that pleasant thought more, he was interrupted when the door of his Steward's study burst open and the new Wife of the Steward nearly fell backwards. His eyebrows rose as he observed her unkempt appearance, her long blonde hair messed and her cheeks flushed, while her dress was in a disarray. He had to bite back the knowing grin and amused chuckle as Eowyn stumbled to stand, stared at him in sheer shock and her cheeks turned another shade of red as she began to stammer her apologies.  
  
"Lady Eowyn, what a surprise!" He turned his amused gaze to the door she had just fallen out of, and knew it to be Faramir's study. "Visiting your husband on his break?"  
  
"Why.. Why yes! Of course, I was --- .. Bringing him some food!" She looked as if she would surely have run from him quite some time ago if it hadn't been an absolutely rude thing to do.  
  
"Eowyn! My Lord!" Faramir had hurriedly dashed out the doorway to find his wife but instead was greeted by the King and his wife. He stared at them both in confusion and then a state of shock and embarrassment as he realized that he had been caught. He was at least in a better state than his wife. Aragorn could only chuckle at their expressions and shake his head as he began to walk away.  
  
"I expect you to be in meetings soon, Faramir. I do not want to suffer alone."  
  
Eowyn hurriedly pushed Faramir back into his office and thrust the door behind her closed. "This time," She whispered hotly as his lips returned to her neck, her lithe form pressed to the hard wood of the door, "we lock the door."  
  
So Faramir did make it to the rest of the meetings that day, if not a bit late. Aragorn was quite surprised to note that his Steward was rather well dressed, and had the king not accidentally stumbled upon Eowyn and Faramir, he would not have known anything had happened.  
  
It was night by the time that he had finished his duties and was free to return to his bed chambers, where his wife and dinner awaited him. It had long stopped raining, and everywhere smelled of fresh air and the soft dew of the ground. It was intoxicating as the guards opened the large, heavy doors to his chambers and his senses were filled with that scent and the mixed scent of his wife.  
  
"Have you been here all day?" He said as he removed his coat and over shirt, so that he was comfortably dressed in just a tunic and pants. She smiled up at him from her book, her place by the window reminiscent of how he had found her earlier.  
  
"No.. I spent some time with Lady Eowyn in the gardens once it stopped the raining. We witnessed the most beautiful sunset." At her words, a slow laugh escaped his lips and he offered her his hand. "What makes you laugh so, _herven_?" She looked up to him as she rose to stand, and he let his gaze sweep over her form. Her skin was glowing from the fresh bath that she had emerged from only a short time before, and her ebony hair had been pulled back into a soft bun that allowed a few curls loose. He trailed his hand lazily up her arm until he cupped her cheek, his fingers brushing over the tip of her ear in slow patterns, causing a moan to escape her pillowed lips.  
  
"I had a most interesting encounter with Lady Eowyn and Faramir today, tis all."  
  
"And I dare not ask."  
  
"Let us just say that it gave me quite a few interesting ideas." He grinned as he pulled her in to his arms, his lips replacing his fingers on the sensitive tip of her ear. She melted into his arms, her fingers gripping tightly to his shoulders to keep from toppling over.  
  
"As your wife, I feel I should be privy to these ideas of yours."  
  
"Nay, darling, I should rather leave it so you experience them rather than hear about them."  
  
(Fair Warning; After here, it gets quite steamy. If you don't like that, or are not old/mature enough for that, then you might just want to skip the rest of the chapter. I'm going to have the next chapter out soon!)  
  
Her cheeks flushed as she witnessed the desire in his dark eyes, and her heart fluttered when she realized it was only for her.  
  
It was not often that the King and Queen of Gondor found their love urgent. But at that moment, Arwen felt the absolute desire to prove that they were for each other only. She could not explain what had come over her, but she whimpered when she felt him respond in the same way.  
  
Her lips parted for a gasp of air when his had finally ceased their passionate kisses, and she found herself pressed against one of the walls of their chambers. She whimpered pleasantly as he slid his lips down her neck, his beard caressing the soft skin. His hands moved over her taunt stomach, his finger tips leaving a trail of goose bumped flesh. His large frame pressed up against her, and he used his hands to pull her night shift off. In that swift motion, he revealed his fair skinned wife and was amazed for a moment at the way the candles played shadows over her nude form.  
  
Her small hands were eagerly pulling at his kingly attire, tearing at the tunic to get it over his head. He nearly fell backwards when he felt her hands slip beneath his waistline, and his mouth fell open in a wordless gasp. Though elves were rarely shy, especially about their bodies, Arwen was sometimes not quite as bold as she was being this evening. He growled low in his throat when he felt her fingers surrounding him, and his brain shut down. His hands held fast to her hips as she finished removing his pants, and the seductive grin upon her lips spurred him on.  
  
All he felt was her; her arms around his shoulders, her legs wrapped around his waist, her hands scratching his back as he slid urgently into her. His hands gripped onto her hips, helping hold her up as he pressed her to the wall.  
  
"Estel.." Her head fell back and her mouth hung open in a silent cry, her neck and cheeks flushed red. He was beyond words and with a sudden haste, he carried her the short distance to their bed. Her legs locked him within their grasp as they fell on to the bed.  
  
He paused for a moment and looked down at her, his beautiful wife. Her lips were parted, her breasts rose and fell with each hasty breath, her skin was tinted red from their passions, and her eyes were locked with his. He stretched out over her, one hand supporting most of his weight as he slid his other hand under her neck and then cupped the back of her head. He lifted her so that her lips met his in a deep kiss, and in that moment she took advantage of him. Before he knew it, Aragorn was on his back with his wife straddled a top him. He stared up at her in slight shock, but it faded to the back of his mind when she slid her hands over his sculpted chest and into his hair, her lips taking hold of his earlobe and gently sucking upon it.  
  
She moaned softly into his ear when he bucked his hips, pushing himself deeper into her. He sat up so that she was cradled in his lap, her hands gripping to his shoulders once more as she began to roll her hips. He moved his legs so that she was resting her back against his thighs, her head falling backwards with a moan. He slid his hand up her stomach as they moved their hips together, sweat building upon his brow. He leaned forward so that his lips were caressing the column of her neck, his hands undoing the bun her hair was in so that it flowed between his fingers and teased his legs.  
  
Arwen moved her head so that it rested upon her husbands shoulder, her lips caressing the skin as her body began to tighten. With one more deep thrust, she released a cry and gently bit down on to his shoulder. He groaned when she did, and felt his body melt into hers.  
  
They fell back together on the overstuffed down pillows, sinking gratefully into the cool fabric. Arwen sighed as Aragorn gently pulled the sheets back and then slid out of bed, crossing the room to open the doors that led to their balcony so that a cool breeze moved in. He hurried back to bed, where he tucked her in his arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
  
"I love you." She whispered as she rest her head upon his broad chest, smiling at the scent of him.  
  
"I love you, too, Arwen."  
  
Well! Thoughts, anyone? As always, you may email me (Elvisheleganceaol.com) with comments or what have you.. And Please review!


End file.
